Touch My Hand
by imcrazychan
Summary: This story is NOT based on Camp Rock. The only thing about it that is "from" Camp Rock, is that the Jonas Brothers are in this story.


Chapter one. "Mondays and crushes"

The alarm clock rang. The clock was 6.30 am. Yasemin got up and smashed the clock down on the floor like always. "Fuck Mondays" she mumbled to herself. Yasemin looked in the mirror and let out a sigh. "God I look like crap today" she said to herself and walked out on the bathroom to get ready.  
Meanwhile in the other room, beside Yasemin's room, her sister, Ninna was already up and ready to go to school. Ninna was sitting on her bed while drawing and thinking, but her thoughts got interrupted by a knock on the door. "What?!" Ninna yelled annoyed. The door opened and her mother came in, "Honey, aren't you gonna come downstairs and get some breakfast?" she said while smiling. "No thanks, I'll just grab an apple and eat it on my way to school" she said and faked a smile, that her mother didn't notice. "Okay sweetie" her mother smiled at her and left her room.  
An hour later Yasemin and Ninna walked to school. "Aren't you gonna eat that?" Yasemin asked her sister and pointed at the apple in Ninna's hand. "No" Ninna smiled, "You want it?" "No thanks" Yasemin answered. "Okay" Ninna said and threw the apple away. "Weird..anyways, honey , you have to tell me who your crush is!!!" Yasemin said to her sister, while getting exited. "Why do you wanna know that? And how do you even KNOW that I have a crush?" she said while looking at Yasemin. "Come on honey! I'm your sister! We're like bff's! I know you, now tell me" Yasemin said and made puppy eyes, "Come ooooooooon honey" "Okay.. Okay.. I'll tell you.. It's.. Umm.." Ninna said, and looked down. "Well?" Yasemin said, getting quite annoyed. "Its.. Never mind.." Ninna said and walked into the school. "Urgh, I hate when you do that! You're telling me later." Yasemin said, being very annoyed by her sister. "You can' t make me" Ninna told her sister. "Oh I so can, just wait and see" Yasemin laughed and walked to her locker. "Hey baby" Yasemin's boyfriend, Robert, smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey" Yasemin giggled and turned around in his arms. "Missed me?" Robert smirked. "Of course, I always miss you" Yasemin smiled and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the lips, but unfortunately they were interrupted by the bell. "Let's go to class babe" Robert smiled and walked to class with his girlfriend.  
In another hallway at the school, Ninna were late for class and as she walked while carrying her books, she bumped into someone and fell to the floor and dropped her books. _Oh my god, I keep embarrassing myself, _Ninna thought and started picking up her books, and suddenly a hand touched hers. Ninna looked up to look at the person. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" the guy asked. "Yeah.. I'm so sorry for being so clumsy.." Ninna said while blushing. "Hey.. You're Yasemin's sister.. You're a freshman.. Ninna right?" the guy smiled at her. "Yeah.. And you're.. Nick right? Sophomore? My sister's best friend, right?" Ninna said and pretended to be unsure about who he was. But the truth was, she did know who he was. "Yeah" Nick smiled. "Cool" Ninna giggled and got lost in his beautiful brown eyes. "Umm.. We should get to class.." Nick said awkwardly. "Yeah.." Ninna said and got up. "Nice to meet you" Nick smiled. "Yeah.." Ninna mumbled embarrassed and quickly disappeared.  
At lunch time Yasemin sat at a table with some of her friends. "Honey, you're sooooo lucky you have a boyfriend like Robert!" Catherine smiled. "Yeah.." Yasemin giggled and looked around the cafeteria and saw her sister sitting at a table all by herself. "Be right back guys" Yasemin said and walked over to her sister. "Hey sis" Yasemin smiled and sat down beside her little sister. "Hey.." Ninna said and let out a sigh. "What's wrong baby?" Yasemin asked and gave her sister a hug. "Nothing.. It's.. It's nothing.. Don't worry.." Ninna said and let out another sigh. "Come on sis.. I love you, please tell me what it is.." Yasemin said and started to get worried. "I'm so clumsy.." Ninna whispered. "Honey, what happened?" Yasemin said quietly, "Please tell me..". "It's.. I bumped into Nick.. And I fell and I dropped all my books.. And I'm so embarrassed" Ninna said and started to get teary. "Honey.. Why are you so embarrassed?" Yasemin asked, being very confused. Ninna didn't say a thing, she just waited for her sister to use her brain for once. "Oh my god! Your crush is Nick! My best friend! Oh my god, oh my god!!" Yasemin said while getting exited, so exited that she didn't notice the guy behind her. "Umm.. Hey ladies" Nick laughed, who had heard what Yasemin just said. Ninna quickly stood up and ran away. "Sorry, but I have to go after her Nick.." Yasemin said, hoping that he would go after her. "Okay" Nick answered, "I need to think.. Does she really like me?". "Yeah.. I think she does.. I'm sorry, but I have to go okay?" Yasemin answered. "I think I should see if I can find her.." Nick said and walked away, which caused Yasemin to smile, maybe this would work out. Maybe her sister would fine someone who cared for her, in the way that she cared for that person. Yasemin was standing there, imagining her sister and her best friend getting together her thoughts got interrupted by the school's slut as everyone called her. Yasemin turned around. "What do you want Camilla?" Yasemin said with her bitch attitude. "I want to do this" Camilla said and spitted on her. "And tell you that your boyfriend is amazing in bed" she laughed. "What?!" Yasemin yelled. "That's right little Yas, I slept with your boyfriend, and there's nothing you can do about it. You just gotta face the fact that you're not enough for him" Camilla smirked. Yasemin started to get teary, she hit Camilla in the stomach and she ran out of the school.


End file.
